


Brave (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Brave (a 221B)

When I see my patients around, I let them choose whether to greet me. Most don’t; accepting my care is often stigmatised. Even those I genuinely like, the few I weep for, the one I most wanted to heal – they’re not friends.

Tonight the sunset washed this rooftop garden by the Thames pink and orange. The roots band was good and the crowd understood. The air was fragrant with wildflowers, beer, and the deliciously anachronistic bite of cigarette smoke. It was the kind of night you could believe there was a current to life, and you were in it.

It was therefore unusually difficult to appear uninterested when I saw John Watson whole and happy with his dear friend. Living friend.

I watched too long, probably smiled, certainly observed a familiar touch. I turned away as Sherlock looked my way.

Abruptly he loomed over me, deducing protectively. “You know John personally but have no intention of greeting him. _Why?"_

“Sherlock Holmes, yes? Hello.” A polite refusal to engage.

His eyes darted everywhere – my hair, hands, shoes. His nose quivered. But I can be unreadable, and I’d no more acknowledge John unasked than I’d hand over his file.

John appeared, calm and warm. “Sherlock, stop sniffing my therapist. Ella, this git’s my boyfriend.”

I _care_ so because he’s every kind of brave.


End file.
